The Random Ideas of Cherry Coke!
by Ra86
Summary: Marik gets sugarhigh off of Cherry Coke and makes a todo list... What kind of chaos will Bakura and Ryou find when they get home... R&R!
1. Intro

Marik walked groggily down the stairs. "Ra! I hardly slept at all last night... No thanks to Bakura and his stupid video game..." He slumped down in a chair when he reached the kitchen and leaned his head back. He groaned. "Ow... my head... I wonder if Ry brought anything home for me..." He stood up, walked over to the fridge and opened it. Light violet eyes brightened immediately. "_**CHERRY COKE**_!" He dragged the 24-pack out of the fridge and set it gently on his lap, hugging it. "_**Mine, Mine, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE**_!" He opened the cardboard box and took out three of red cans. "Yeah, baby!" He cracked them all open and guzzled them all down at once.

He wiped off his mouth with his sleeve. "Ahhh... That was refreshing." He walked over to the table (grabbing another cherry coke in the proccess), thinking of the many different ways to annoy Bakura as payback for keeping him up all night... He wrote it all down on a peice of paper, that read: "Marik's 'To-Do' list"

1.) Destroy Bakura's 'prescious' CD collection with baseball bat.

2.) Blow up video game system, and game.

3.) Burn stuff!

4.) Prank call people in Ryou's Address Book.

5.) Buy weapons from E-Bay!

6.) Get FIREWORKS!

7.) Go for a ride!

8.) Torture Evil Pharaoh.

9.) Mess with Ryou's Barbie collection.

10.) Ding Dong Ditch with my friends!

11.) Get purple spray paint.

12.) Stick paperclip in outlet.

13.) Torture Fluffy...!

14.) MORE CHERRY COKE!

After his prescious list was finished, he kissed it and set off to do the first thing on it. But first... He needed to find a baseball bat. He grabbed another Cherry Coke and ran out to the garage...

TBC

Endnotes

Ra86: So how did you all like it...? Short yes i know... But I promise I will update soon! I have everything typed up to the fourth thing on Marik's list. Also I, sadly, do not own YuGiOh... Or Cheery Coke... This is a very random idea that me and my friends came upon after seing me sugar high off of Cherry Coke...

Marik: smirks And if you don't review I will find you all and let you feel my sugarhigh wrath! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! continues laughing maniacally

Ra86: He scares me... Oh well... R&R!


	2. Let the Destruction Begin!

Marik ran out to the shed in their backyard. "Nope, nope, Ryou's dead cat... Bakura's tennis ball... Hey how'd this get in here...?" He held up the painting of Mona Lisa, (Don't own! >. ) and threw it out of the shed before going back to his rummaging through the mess that he called a shed.

"Nope, that's not it... Nope, nope... Ah ha! Yay!" Marik held the metal baseballbat up to his face and rubbed his cheek with it. "Yay! Prescious metal bat? Would you help me in destroying things in Bakura's room...?" The blonde asked fondly.

Marik ran up the stairs and into Bakuras's room. "Destroy! Destroy! DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY!" He cheered happily. Violet eyes looked hazily around the room. "Hmmm... What to destroy first...?" His eyes ran across the alphebatized CD collection. "Yeah... There we go! Let's go kill it! What'd'ya say metal baseballbat? Wanna go kill it?" He didn't wait for an answer that would probably never come (considering it's an inanimate object) and ran over to the shelves where the CD's were. "Hmmm... Crappy, crappy, crappy... Ooh! Disturbed!" He took all the disks of his liking and put the in a random bag he found lying in the middle of the room.

Marik began smashing all the "crappy" CD's, one by one, with the bat. "Yay!" He cheered happily, "No more crappy Bakura music!" Then, something black and shiny caught his attention. "Ooh! Baku's mini car collection! I wanna smash that too!" Again he put all the cars of his liking in the random bag which he had named "Poofy", then began smashing all the cars. Little mirrors and engine parts flew around Bakura's room. Marik danced happily at the chaos he had made.

Finally he walked over to the PlayStation2. (Don't own... Not even one! cries) "Let's see him play his games all night again!" He smashed the metal bat on the PS2 hard enough to get an electrical shock from it. "Yeowch!" He yelled, jumping back from the now shattered PS2. "How dare you shock me you worthless piece of shit!" He yelled, kicking the black object.

Marik grumbled and continued smashing random objects in Bakura's room.

Finally, the blonde got bored. "Hmmm... What to do next...?" he thought outloud. An idea popped in his head. "I know! I could go destroy his TV downstairs! And put mustaches on all of the women posters in here! Ra I swear, he's like addicted to them..." So he ran off to go find a magic marker and draw permentant moustaches on all of Bakura's posters, female or not.

"Wheee! This is so fun! Destroy more!" Marik began to draw random objects on the walls. He scribbed on Bakura's T.V. and by the time he was done he was high off of permenant marker. "Heheheheheheheheheh... Pretty colors!" Marik got dizzy from all the permenant marker fumes. He sat down and raised a hand to his head... "I think I'll take a nap now... Destroy more later..." Marik got up and walked out of the room, closing the door, trapping in all the fumes.

Alright everyone! You know the drill! R&R! Flames accepted! Tell me what I need to improve... Yes yes Lack of ideas is keeping me from updating... Thankies for your support!


	3. Burn Stuff!

The blonde awoke and looked around the room, his violet eyes adjusting to the mid-morning light. The red face of the clock flashed 11:30 and he smiled. "I still have _**HOURS**_ before they come home!" He got up and ran into the kitchen and cracked open another Cherry Coke, the buzz from the first 5 having worn off.

After finishing about 3 cans of the precious soda, Marik was once more bouncing off the walls. It didn't take long for him to find a lighter and begin the second task on his "to do list". He began in Bakura's permanent marker scented room.

"Damn! Sheets won't light!" He pouted, staring off into space, watching brain cells float out of his already shrinking mind. Finally he got an idea, a smirk crossing his tanned face. "Gasoline!!!" He ran out back down the stairs and out to the bottomless pit of Hel- I mean the shed of DOOM! Alright, so it's just a shed. But Ra only knows what was in it.

He began to dig through the miscellaneous objects in the shed of doom and despair, finding everything but what he was searching for.

"Damnit! Where the hell is the gasoline!?" He ran into the garage hoping to find it there, thinking that it may be by his motorcycle. No such luck. "Ra damn it! Where the hell is the fucking gasoline!!!"

He pouted and wandered back into the house, taking another cherry coke. He opened the freezer looking for ice cream and instead found a bottle of vodka. 80 proof. He smiled, taking it from the freezer. "Don't mind if I do!" He poured a glass of it and gulped it down, following the burn of alcohol with a nice cold swig of cherry coke. Another idea popped into his tiny little blonde mind. ((No offense to blonde's . I'm a blonde myself!)) "Alcohol burns…"

Soon, Bakura's room had the mixed scents of permanent marker and vodka, which sent the blonde's mind swimming. "Wheee!!!" he shouted happily, the buzz of alcohol pleasantly mixing with the sugar, and the scents added to his intoxication. He took the lighter and began to click it until it lit. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh!" he laughed and began to light random objects in the room on fire. Soon almost everything was covered in blue-violet flames. ((Vodka burns this color! Try it sometime, its fun!!))

He exited the room, vodka in hand, still gulping it down. He decided to get the fire extinguisher before the fire spread to other rooms. He lifted the heavy red can from the closet and pulled the pin out of it. He kicked down the door of the flaming room, breaking it off of it's hinges, and to spray the white, foamy substance everywhere, laughing maniacally as he did so. "I feel like a firefighter!!!"

Soon the white fluffy stuff covered the newly blackened room, giving it an odd contrast. He continued to laugh, a smirk played across his face. "Baka's in for a _**BIG **_surprise when he gets home!" He wandered out of the room, whistling, bottle in hand, trying and failing to walk down the stairs. He fell down the flight. ((mainly because he was drunk.)) He laughed and took out another cherry coke or two…okay… five out of the fridge, gulping them all down.


	4. Prank Calls

"Where is it!?" Our favorite blonde Egyptian slumped down on the floor of Ryou's room, pouting like a two-year old. "No faaaay-ir!" he whined, before continuing to dig around in Ryou's room for something interesting. Finally, a small, light green book caught his violet gaze. He crawled over to it and opened the latch that held it shut. A wide grin spread across his face. He stood and ran to get a phone.

"Who is this?"

"Why do you need to know?" asked a female voice.

"Cuz you don't sound like Kaiba."

"Why do you wish to speak to the CEO?"

"I bought something from him and its broke! I demand a refund!"

"How long ago did you buy this product?"

"What does that matter!? I bought it and it doesn't work!"

"What type of product was it sir?"

Marik was beginning to get annoyed. "How the HELL should I know!? You're being very unhelpful to me! I want to speak to your damn CEO and you give me all of this 'how long ago did you buy it' this and 'what type of product was it' that! I swear! If I have to come down there I'm bringing my swor-"

"Alright what the hell do you want? I was busy."

"Your products are shit! You should invest in that Ishtar company!"

"I assure you that all of my products work better than that damn blonde Egyptian's do."

"So you're a racist then are you?"

"No, not a racist. I know the Ishtars personally."

"So now you have a thing against people you know personally!?"

"No, just them."

"That doesn't give you a good public view now does it?"

"What, that I hate my rivals? Who doesn't. Now I do believe you wanted to-" Kaiba was cut off.

"I don't hate my rivals! You have to love your rivals! It confuses them! And then you will have a friendly image and business will skyrocket!"

"So you want me to say that I love Marik Ishtar?"

The blonde prank caller smirked, taking a voice recorder out of his pocket.

"Will that shut you up so that we can talk about your 'broken' product?"

"Yes! That's the spirit! You must love your enemies!"

"But why would-" Marik flicked on the recorder "-I love Marik Ishtar?-" he flicked it off once more. "What's to love? Now, for your product."

"Uh… Oh yeah that's right… What about it?"

"It's broken…"

"It is!? Oh my god! Really!? Who broke it!?"

"I have no idea. Now please, tell me what's wrong with it so that I can get it fixed as soon as possible."

"What's wrong with what?"

"Your product. You told my representative it was broken."

"Your what is broken!? Oh my god! You should get that checked out by a doctor!" He gasped. "What if you develop disease!?"

"I think you need to lay off the crack. Now do you have a broken product or not?"

Marik could tell that the CEO was getting upset at his randomness and inattention to the important matters of the business world and wasting Kaiba's time. "Of course I did! But since it was broken I threw it away!" He said happily.

Click

"Hello? HELLO!? Hmph! He hung up on me! Oh well, I got what I needed."

He pressed the button on the recorder and "I love Marik Ishtar" in Kaiba's voice rang sweetly through his ears. "Ahh, the wonders of technology…"


	5. Ebay

Marik sipped cherry coke through a straw as he typed away at the computer. He'd already called the news station anonymously and sent in Kaiba's declaration of love. The smirk from that was still spread across his face.

There was a press conference at 4:30 and he was going to go and cause absolute HELL for the CEO. But for now, he had time to waste. He was currently scanning through E-bay's ((don't own)) weapons catalog.

"I've needed to replace that," he said, clicking on a rocket launcher. Soon, he had multiple weapons added to his virtual shopping cart, and had clicked to pay for them all. He pulled out a credit card and began to type in the pin number. "Thank you Kaiba!"

He had spent more than $1 million in weaponry and a few hundred thousand in electronics, among other random things. Now to wait. He surfed along the favorites list, and clicked on a random sites, opening a webpage that surprised him.

His violet eyes slammed shut the instant he knew what it was. "BAKURA!!!!"

He clicked randomly trying to shut down the playboy site, but failed miserably. "Did it work?" He cautiosly reopened his lilac colored eyes, cocking his head to the side. "Those can't be real..." he muttered, then realized what he was staring at. "Ack!!! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!((ah the wonders of copy paste! ))" He repeatedly pressed said button, but nothing happened. "Damn I hate technology! What button do I have to push to get the damn thing to go away!?" He began to randomly press buttons on the keyboard. "DAMNIT! WHY WON'T THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT QUIT OUT OF THIS RA DAMNED PROGRAM!!! ((WHOOO CAPS ARE FUN!!))"

He slammed his head into "that damned keyboard" finally hitting a button and exiting out of the ra forsaken program. "How the hell did I do that?" his blondeness had settled in amd he was overly confused. "Eh. Oh well." He stood and stretched then moved away from the computer desk by rolling the chair across the lineolium floor of the kitchen. "WHEEE!!!!" he shouted excitedly, "Let's do that again!" He continued his childish behavior for about an hour, before finally giving up. He rolled over to the fridge and pulled out a few more cherry cokes before gulping them down.


	6. Fireworks

The blonde looked at the clock. 2:30. He still had two hours before the press conference began, and yet again, he was bored out of his little blonde mind. "I'm so BORED!!!" He shouted givning up on counting the dots on the ceiling.He stood and walked back out to the shed of doom and despair. Maybe there was something interesting hidden in the bottomless pit of hell. A smirk crossed the young Egyptian's tanned face as a "Black Cat" firecracker string caught his attention. "Oh where did that lighter go?"

Soon he found himself in the middle of the Domino High School parkinglot with 18 strings of firecrackers and multiple bottle rockets in his left hand. Sure, the students lot was empty be cause of conferences but the faculty lot was completely filled. He knew that the teachers would be leaving soon, one at a time, so he attached the strings of miniature dynamite to the ignotion system of each car.

He fled the scene as a teacher walked exited the building over to their car. Marik smirked, It was his least favorite, and the richest bastard at the school. Marik had put and extra large cherry bomb on his geography teacher's prized corvette.

He heard the ignition start, the bomb light and sniggered as he ran away from the now flaming parking lot, seeing as how the cherry bomb had lit off all of the others. Sounds like gunfire echoed across the parking lot as the fire crackers exploded into action. The sight was beautiful to the blonde's violet gaze, as he sat, well hidden, behind a bush.

Soon the entire Domino High staff had entered the exploding parking lot. He laughed quietly in glee at the shock of the teachers as they saw their precious cars start on fire. He glanced at his watch. "Oh shit!" he screamed. "I'm late!"


End file.
